Can’t Fight This Feeling
by Bruna S
Summary: Depois que Bella Swan presencia a terrível morte de sua mãe, ela muda muito. Sua vida, antes luminosa e feliz, passa a ser sombria e sem-graça. -- Resumo completo na fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Can't Fight This Feeling

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Drama, Lemon.

**Classificação:** NC/17

**Resumo:** Depois que Bella Swan presencia a terrível morte de sua mãe, ela muda muito. Sua vida, antes luminosa e feliz, passa a ser sombria e sem-graça.

Até que, depois de dois anos, ela se muda com seu pai para a pequena e chuvosa cidade de Forks e encontra lá, a pessoa que pode ajudá-la. A única pessoa que a faz verdadeiramente feliz.

Mas os problemas não param por aí... Edward Cullen, o seu anjo, na verdade não é tão angelical assim, e as coisas que estavam seguindo tão bem... Passam agora a virar um pesadelo.

Mas Bella... Não se importa com o perigo que está correndo. Na verdade... Ela gosta dele!

* * *

**Prólogo – Tears in Heaven **

_Bella POV'S _

**Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.**

Eu caminhei lentamente até meu pai.

Charlie tinha o semblante sombrio, e seus olhos estavam preocupados. Ele pousou sua mão em minha cintura, e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto nós começávamos a caminhar vagarosamente.

As palavras não eram necessárias. Nosso sofrimento, e a dor profunda que tínhamos em nosso peito, falavam por si só.

Eu fechei os olhos, e comecei a respirar lentamente pela boca, enquanto era guiada para dentro de casa.

Oh. Eu estava com tanto medo. As lembranças pareciam dançar em minha cabeça, me atormentando, me deixando tonta.

Isso tinha que parar. Isso tinha que parar.

Eu tentei respirar normalmente, mas não foi possível. Havia um bolo em minha garganta, que me impedia de falar.

-- Filha... – Charlie começou, enquanto pisávamos em casa. – Eu... Acho que você precisa da ajuda de um profissional.

Eu o olhei, aterrorizada, envergonhada e acima de tudo culpada, e desabei em seus braços, chorando como um bebê.

-- Shii... – Ele sussurrou, enquanto me pegava no colo com uma facilidade inimaginável. – Vai ficar tudo bem, querida... Se você não quiser... Não precisa falar com ninguém.

Eu assenti, enquanto afundava minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu senti meu rosto corado de vergonha, e suspirei, enquanto ele me botava deitada no sofá.

-- Pai... – Eu finalmente disse. – Eu... Sinto muito.

-- Bella! – Ele me repreendeu. – Não foi sua culpa! Meu Deus! Você tem que parar com isso!

Eu assenti, tentando tirar as imagens da minha cabeça... O beco escuro... A tontura... Minha mãe me sentando no chão... Os três homens...

-- Eu só queria... Ter feito alguma coisa. – Sussurrei, enquanto fechava os olhos. Minha mente começou a dar voltas, enquanto lembranças desconexas povoavam meu pensamento. – Ela poderia estar viva agora... Se eu...

-- Não, Bella. – Charlie falou, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. – Você não poderia ter feito nada. E agora... Você está aqui em Phoenix comigo. É uma nova chance. Talvez... Você possa ser um pouco... Feliz.

Eu percebi que ele hesitou, enquanto as palavras saiam de sua boca.

E ele estava certo em hesitar. Porque eu nunca havia morado com ele.

Eu vivi minha vida inteira com minha mãe. E agora... Eu me sentia podre.

Eu estava gelada por dentro. Havia uma pedra dentro do meu coração, agora que minha mãe estava morta.

E nada mais importava. Eu não queria amigos, nem namorados, nem festas, nem roupas de grife. Tudo o que eu sempre quis antes... O que eu sempre tive...

Não importava mais. Eu estava sem vida. Desde aquela noite, tudo estava mudado. E nada mais fazia sentido.

Era tudo tão fútil, que me dava vontade de chorar.

E agora, enquanto minhas ex-amigas se divertiam e felizes, eu estava aqui, como um zumbi, morrendo aos poucos, e não vendo nenhum sentido em continuar viva.

Porque minha mãe havia morrido. E ela havia morrido no meu lugar.

**Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven.**

-- Eu preparei seu quarto para você. – Charlie suspirou. – Talvez você precise ficar um pouco sozinha.

-- Pai... – Eu murmurei. – Obrigada por... Tudo.

Ele me olhou bem nos olhos, e segurou minhas mãos.

-- Eu sou seu pai. E eu te amo. Você não precisa agradecer.

Eu assenti derrotada, e abaixei meus olhos, sentindo-me corar intensamente. Era... Complicado pra mim, demonstrar meus sentimentos. Eu sabia que para Charlie, era exatamente igual, e me sentia imensamente grata pelo apoio.

Sem ele, eu realmente não conseguiria enfrentar tudo sozinha. Mas eu sabia que ainda havia um longo caminho a se percorrer.

Porque por mais que você tente fugir, ou esquecer o passado, ele sempre está dois passos atrás de você.

E um momento de hesitação, pode fazer com que ele te alcance.

E no momento, aquela noite estava bem nítida em minha mente. E eu tinha que fazê-la dar dois passos para trás, para que eu pudesse respirar.

Para que ao menos, eu tentasse viver.

**Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.**

--Eu vou me deitar, pai. – Sussurrei, mesmo sabendo que não eram nem cinco da tarde ainda. – Eu acho que preciso descansar um pouco.

--Pode ir, querida. – Ele me disse, e abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Tente dormir um pouco.

Eu assenti, e subi as escadas bem devagar, enquanto focava minha mente no livro Orgulho e Preconceito. Eu pensei no Sr. Darcy, e suspirei, enquanto entrava em meu quarto.

Mas o beco escuro não saía de minha mente. E quando eu tirei meu tênis, e deitei na cama me cobrindo, a imagem do homem corpulento e loiro veio a meu pensamento.

Eu ofeguei, e seu hálito de bebida preencheu minha mente, enquanto lentamente as figuras dos outros dois emergiam em meu cérebro.

-- Não... Não... – Eu sussurrei para mim mesma. – Não...

Eu pude ouvir o grito de minha mãe. Ela me mandando correr... E eu ficando parada como uma estátua.

Eu me lembrei da náusea, da tontura... Das respirações ofegantes, enquanto eles lentamente tentavam tirar as roupas dela...

-- Não... – Eu voltei a murmurar... – Por favor... Saia da minha cabeça.

E então, eu me levantei correndo, e entrei no banheiro. Eu me despi rapidamente, e entrei na água quente, enquanto passava uma bucha por minha pele, bruscamente.

Mas não era minha culpa. Não era minha culpa. Eu não pude fazer nada.  
Nada. Eu só...  
Corri.

E agora, minha mãe estava morta. E eu... Absurdamente viva.  
Ou melhor... Eu também estava morta.

E nada mais fazia sentido.

Eu era uma menina de quinze anos, que não tinha mais vida.

Huh.

**Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven.  
Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Hey, pessoal. Desculpem a demora pra postar esse capítulo. Espero que gostem, boa leitura. Reviews, please!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Help!**

**Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help!**

_ Bella POV _

Dois anos depois… 

Eu bufei enquanto olhava a chuva que desabava do céu.

Urgh. Eu odiava chuva. E frio. E qualquer coisa que pudesse me congelar em meros segundos.

Mas... O que eu podia fazer se Charlie havia recebido uma proposta de emprego ótima aqui?  
E eu sabia que a coisa que ele mais queria era sair de Phoenix e deixar as lembranças para trás.

Por minha causa. Porque ele sabia o quanto eu sofria naquela cidade dos infernos. O quanto os pesadelos ainda me assombravam... O quanto era difícil pra mim, viver cada dia após o outro, enquanto tudo ali me lembrava minha mãe.

Então eu acho que foi com boa intenção que ele se mudou para um lugar como esse: Isolado do resto do mundo, onde todos sabem sobre a vida de todos.

E eu devia estar grata, e não infeliz do jeito que eu estava.

-- Vamos, Bells! – Ele tentou me animar, enquanto abria a porta do meu quarto para mostrá-lo a mim.

Eu suspirei não esperando nada de mais, porque nossa casa não era grande. Ela tinha dois andares, mas era bem pequena.

Completamente diferente da nossa enorme casa em Phoenix.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, tentando esquecer esses pensamentos, e olhei bem para o lugar em que eu iria dormir de agora em diante.

E fiquei verdadeiramente surpresa.

O quarto era médio, e tinha as paredes pintadas de branco.  
Havia uma cortina rosa clara na janela, e minha nova cama era grande, com uma colcha de florzinhas coloridas  
Minha escrivaninha antiga estava encostada em uma parede, cheia de livros, e meu armário já estava abarrotado de roupas.

Uau. Parece que Charlie tinha providenciado tudo.

E incrivelmente, eu havia gostado.

O aposento parecia quente e aconchegante, diferentes dos outros lugares da casa.

E eu sabia, a partir daquele momento, que ia passar muito tempo ali.

**When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.**

-- Você gostou? – Charlie perguntou receoso. – Eu achei que você fosse gostar.

Eu assenti, e me virei pra ele, enquanto o abraçava levemente. Meu rosto queimou, e eu me separei de seus braços, constrangida.

-- Obrigada pai. Eu sei que... É para nosso bem. – E então entrei no quarto.

Olhei pela janela, e vi a chuva bater em meus vidros, fazendo com que várias gotas escorressem pelo lado de fora.

Eu suspirei e me sentei em minha cama, pensando em como as coisas estavam em cima da hora.

Amanhã começariam minhas aulas, e só fazia um dia desde que eu havia vindo para cá.  
E fazer amizades... Ainda mais no estado em que eu me encontrava, não ia ser uma coisa fácil.

Eu já podia imaginar os rostos colados, fofocando sobre como a filha do novo chefe de polícia era estranha.

Em minha mente, todos tinham a mesma expressão, e não tinham conteúdo nenhum por dentro.

Eles falariam, falariam e falariam de mim, até o momento que arranjassem algo de mais interessante para fazer. E depois, quando eu fosse só mais uma no meio da multidão, ninguém nem iria lembrar-se de mim.

Era assim que as coisas eram em colégios. E pra dizer a verdade, eu não me importava que fosse assim. Eu já estava cansada de futilidades. Toda a ânsia por fazer nada, todos os temas sem sentido... Nada disso tinha mais interesse pra mim.

Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer agora... Era estudar. E depois, quando fosse possível, eu iria estudar medicina, e dedicar minha vida à isso. A salvar vidas. A arrumar um jeito, de não fazer que as pessoas fossem mortas brutalmente.

Era um sonho utópico, mas era minha realidade agora.

E quem sabe, talvez depois, eu pudesse seguir um caminho de vida um pouco mais feliz, onde eu encontrasse alguém para ser meu companheiro.

Isso poderia acontecer. Se tudo desse certo.

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me. **

Eu não sei muito bem em que horas eu caí no sono. Eu só sei, que quando eu acordei, o sol já despontava suave por trás das densas nuvens de chuva.

Eu me espreguicei, e notei que Charlie havia me coberto de noite. Ele era sempre extremamente cuidadoso comigo.

Eu sorri um pouco, e me encaminhei para o banheiro, pronta para tomar um banho quente.

Era sempre bom tomar banho pra acordar. Ainda mais quando novamente, eu havia sonhado com aquela noite...

-- Pare Bella! – Me repreendi em um sussurro, enquanto me despia, e entrava rapidamente no chuveiro.

A água estava mais ou menos com quarenta e cinco graus, e queimou minha pele. Mas eu continuei ali em baixo por um tempo, enquanto todos meus músculos tensos se relaxavam.

Eu me ensaboei lentamente, sabendo que ainda era cedo de mais para ir para escola. Mas eu tive que me enxugar rápido depois, quando lembrei que era Charlie quem me levaria ao colégio.

Huh. Ir pra escola em uma viatura.

Pesadelo de qualquer adolescente normal. Não que eu fosse exatamente normal, mas ainda assim. Era constrangedor.

Eu corri e fucei em minhas gavetas até achar uma calcinha e um sutiã. Depois eu coloquei uma calça jeans, e uma blusa branca de maga cumprida. Por cima de tudo, meu casaco enorme, para me proteger no frio.

-- Pai! – Eu gritei, descendo as escadas correndo. – Desculpe. Eu esqueci que ia com você.

-- Tudo bem, Bells. – Ele sorriu. – Na verdade eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

**And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.**

Eu franzi o cenho, e Charlie segurou minha mão, enquanto me guiava para fora de casa.

E então, eu vi uma Chevi. Era uma daquelas caminhonetes enorme e antigas, que nem um trator pode destruir. Ela era vermelha, desbotada, e eu instantaneamente me apaixonei por ela.

Nossa!

-- Pai! – Eu gritei e olhei encantada pra ele. – Onde você conseguiu...?

-- Billy Black. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Um antigo amigo meu, que me vendeu por um bom preço.

-- Uau! É de mais!

-- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – Ele me abraçou rapidamente, e deu um beijo em meu rosto. – Agora é melhor você ir para o colégio. E tente... Fazer alguns amigos... Conhecer pessoas.

Eu assenti, mesmo sabendo que isso ia ser meio improvável de acontecer. As pessoas não costumavam ser amigas de garotas como eu.

-- Boa-sorte no primeiro dia! – Ele desejou, entrando em sua viatura.

Eu assenti, e pensei seriamente em matar aula, e passar o resto da manhã em minha cama.  
Mas se eu começasse assim... O que ia ser de mim depois? E além do mais, escola era para estudar, e não para fazer amigos.

-- A droga! – Eu soltei uma imprecação. Quem eu estava querendo enganar?

A verdade era que eu tinha medo. Medo de mostrar quem eu era. De revelar a fraqueza, por trás da fachada durona.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que ter consciência disso não ia mudar nada.

E então, eu entrei em minha caminhonete nova, resignada. Pronta pra a tortura que seria Forks High School.

Huh.

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.  
**  
Achar o colégio foi bem fácil. Eu dirigi tensa, mas mesmo assim contente por ter meu carro novo. E afinal de contas, eu nem ia precisar andar na viatura.

Quando parei no estacionamento, quase todas as vagas já estavam lotadas. Eu bufei, mas achei uma bem ao lado de um volvo brilhante e prateado, que por um acaso era o carro mais moderno de lá.

Eu abri a porta, e quase caí no chão, ao tropeçar em meus próprios pés. Huh. Era uma droga ser desastrada.

-- Respire, respire – Eu ordenei a mim mesma, tentando conter o bolo de ansiedade no estômago. Então, eu comecei a andar rapidamente até a diretoria, pronta para pegar meus horários.

Eu tropecei mais uma vez, antes de abrir a porta de pequena sala, onde uma mulher ruiva gorda estava sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha.

-- Oi... Eu sou... Isabella Swan. – Murmurei constrangida, sentindo meu rosto esquentar lentamente.

-- Ahh! – A mulher falou feliz. – Claro! Filha do novo chefe de polícia! – Ela sorriu, e pegou um papel em cima da mesa. – Aqui estão seus horários. Eu acredito que você não terá problemas com eles, mas mesmo assim, confira direitinho depois.

-- Han. Claro. – Eu murmurei, me sentindo idiota. – Eu já... Vou indo então. Para não me atrasar.

-- Aproveite! – Ela gritou enquanto eu saía da sala.

Ahh. Droga.

Eu odiava o primeiro dia de aula. Era a pior coisa do mundo.

Por isso, eu respirei fundo e comecei a caminhar em direção ao prédio da escola. Me desequilibrei no meio do caminho, e alguns colegas olharam pra mim como se eu fosse personagem principal de algum espetáculo.

Ah sim. Só o que me faltava!

-- Relaxa. – Eu falei pra mim mesma. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ótimo. Depois eu ainda ficaria com fama de maluca por falar sozinha. Mas... Não era uma coisa que eu pudesse controlar.

-- Você é Isabella? – Um garoto com carinha de bebê perguntou pra mim.

-- Bella. – Corrigi automaticamente, enquanto voltava a andar.

-- Eu sou Mike! – Ele sorriu brilhante. – Soube que você veio de Phoenix.

-- Exatamente. – Respondi, me sentindo desconfortável. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me sentir bem na presença de quem eu não conhecia. – Hun... Olha Mike... – Eu falei delicada. – Eu tenho que ir para aula de inglês agora. Então... Se você puder me dar licença... Depois nós nos falamos.

Ele assentiu, e sorriu, enquanto apontava o lugar da sala de inglês pra mim. Eu respirei aliviada, enquanto sentia o ar voltar a meus pulmões novamente.

E então, eu entrei na sala de aula, e me sentei na ultima fileira, enquanto abria meus cadernos.

E depois disso, todas as aulas passaram monotonamente, porque eu já havia estudado praticamente todas as matérias.

A única coisa que aconteceu de diferente, foi que uma garota chamada Angela, se apresentou pra mim. E eu gostei dela. Ela foi a única, dentre todos que falaram comigo, que cativou minha atenção.

Simplesmente porque ela não ficava me enchendo o saco. E porque ela era tímida e corava que nem eu.

Uau. Quem sabe não saísse uma amizade dali?


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews. Mais um capítulo aí.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – I Hate Everything About you **

_ Edward POV _

** Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every room make kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it... **

Eu suspirei entediado, enquanto a imagem da nova garota passava pela mente de um calouro…

Isabella Swan. A novidade de Forks.

Eu bufei, e revirei os olhos, enquanto Lauren passava as mãos por meu pescoço.

-- O que foi Edward? – Ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios macios encostavam-se a meu pescoço. – Você está tão estressado hoje, docinho.

Pobre humana. Mal sabia o perigo que estava correndo, ao tentar me seduzir.

Mas era para o bem dos Cullen. Nós tínhamos que manter a aparência para provar aos Volturi, que podíamos viver como humanos normais.

E valia muito mais a pena aturar uma chata como Lauren, do que um cara como Aro Volturi. Outch. Eu nem gostava de pensar sobre isso.

-- Não aconteceu nada, Lauren. – Eu respondi grosso, enquanto Emmett ria ao meu lado. – Apenas essa nova garota... Mal chegou e todos já ficam pensando nela.

-- Ah... Só por isso? – Ela perguntou. – Então não se preocupe. Eu já a vi. Ela não é lá tudo o que pensam. Na verdade... Ela parece... Estranha. Toda fechada e tal.

Eu franzi o cenho, enquanto Lauren pensava em sua imagem. As vozes em minha cabeça ficaram mais altas, mas pela primeira vez eu analisei bem o rosto de Isabella.

Ela era bonita. Tinha o rosto suave... Absurdamente delicado, o que me fez ficar com uma vontade estranha de protegê-la. Mas... Por trás disso, seus olhos eram apagados, quase sem-vida.

Huh. Que estranho.

-- Vamos parar com esse assunto. – Eu falei me cansando da mente fútil de Lauren. Seria muito mais fácil se ela não pensasse. Em nada de preferência.

Eu suspirei e colei meus lábios nos dela, enquanto penetrava minha língua por sua boca. Minha garganta queimou de sede, mas eu já estava acostumado. Então, eu segurei sua cintura, e a fiz ficar sem fôlego.

Às vezes, ser um vampiro era uma coisa muito produtiva.

**I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you...?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
but I haven't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it...**

Eu me separei de Lauren, e lhe lancei um olhar ameaçador, quando ela se inclinou pra um novo beijo.

-- Saia daqui, agora. – Eu mandei, e ela obedeceu. Até porque seria loucura me desobedecer, quando eu era um vampiro. Huh. Não que ela soubesse disso. Até porque seu cérebro era burro de mais, para perceber qualquer coisa de diferente em mim, que não fosse minha aparência.

-- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu brilhantemente e lançou um olhar para meus irmãos. – A gente se fala depois.

Eu assenti, e Rosalie soltou uma risada maliciosa ao meu lado.

-- Pobre Edward... – Ela sussurrou. – Tem que aturar a idiota da namorada.

-- Ela não é minha namorada! – Eu rosnei, enquanto construía uma barreira em minha mente, para tentar bloquear parte dos pensamentos que infestavam minha cabeça.

Depois, me levantei, e comecei a caminhar para fora do refeitório, indo para o estacionamento. Às vezes era irritante ficar perto dos meus irmãos. Eles eram casais.

E quando, por exemplo, ficavam pensando no que fizeram de noite... Urgh. Era nojento.

-- Outch! – Ouvi de repente, enquanto o vento frio batia em meu rosto. Eu me virei, estranhando por não ter ouvido pensamento nenhum, e então eu a vi.

**I hate everything about you!!  
Why do I love you...?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?**

**Only when I stop to think about you I know...  
Only when you stop to think about me do you know...! **

Era a garota nova. Isabella Swan. Que tinha tropeçado, e caído no chão.

Ela soltava imprecações para si mesma, enquanto olhava com uma careta para sua mão, que tinha um pequeno corte.

E então, o vento soprou mais forte, e eu pude sentir seu cheiro. O cheiro de seu sangue.

E nesse momento, eu quase morri.

Eu senti o fluxo de veneno aumentando em minha boca, e minha garganta queimando como nunca antes. Parecia que alguém estava esfregando uma faca com fogo nela, e eu tive que me segurar para não saltar em seu pescoço frágil, e sugar todo seu sangue em meros segundos.

-- Edward! – Eu senti Alice atrás de mim, segurando meus ombros, de uma maneira em que eu não poderia me mover. – Você não pode fazer isso! – Ela sussurrou. Sua voz melodiosa ecoou baixinha em minha mente, enquanto eu enxergava a visão que ela tivera momentos antes.

E eu me repugnei por isso.

-- É... Impossível... Me controlar. – Eu falei por entre uma respiração rápida, enquanto tampava meu nariz com os dedos. – Ela é...

-- Uma pessoa inocente. – Alice disse. – Filha do novo chefe de polícia. O pai dela a ama, então você não pode matá-la.

Eu assenti, enquanto abria minha mente, tentando receber os pensamentos da humana. Se eu conseguisse ver que Isabella Swan era como uma qualquer, talvez pudesse me controlar.

Mas para minha surpresa, eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Sua cabeça era silenciosa, como se não houvesse nada lá dentro.

-- Dia maravilhoso! – Eu a ouvi dizer sarcasticamente, enquanto olhava com uma cara de nojo para o sangue. Ela parecia um pouco tonta, um pouco confusa.

-- É melhor você sair daqui. – Alice murmurou em meu ouvido, enquanto me lançava um olhar preocupado. – Eu vou ver se ela está bem.

Eu assenti, enquanto minha garganta queimava intensamente.

Por que, diabos, essa garota tinha que ter esse cheiro?

-- Te encontro na sala de aula. - Eu sussurrei para Alice, que quicava na direção de Isabella.

E então, eu comecei a andar, enquanto um ódio profundo me possuía.

Simplesmente, porque faltavam apenas dois anos, para que eu e minha família pudéssemos viver livremente sem a intervenção dos Volturi.

E agora, seria mais difícil. Agora, com essa garota desconhecida em minha vida, seria quase impossível me controlar.

E a pior coisa... É que eu queria descobrir o que havia em sua mente. Eu queria saber por que seus enormes olhos chocolates eram tão frios, tão... Mortos.

Huh. Eu era um retardado masoquista mesmo.

** I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you...?  
You hate everything about me!  
Why do you love me?!  
I hate...  
you hate!  
I hate...  
you love me...  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Supermassive Black Hole **

_Edward POV _

** Ooh, baby, don't you know i suffer?  
Ooh, baby, can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?**

Eu saí da sala praticamente correndo, agradecendo aos céus por ter Alice em minha família.

-- Obrigado. – Eu murmurei enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao estacionamento, que estaria vazio a esta hora.

-- Já é difícil controlar Jasper, e agora você também... – Ela suspirou, mas sorriu em seguida, enquanto segurava minha mão. – Eu lamento que esteja sendo difícil. Mas você vai resistir. Vai arrumar um motivo para mantê-la viva.

-- Do que você está falando? – Eu perguntei confuso. Alice estava maluca? – É claro que eu vou deixá-la viva. Eu não quero que os Volturi tenham a razão. Eu não quero ter que voltar para Volterra...

-- Edward... – Ela disse como se estivesse explicando uma coisa para um garotinho de dois anos. Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, eu vi em sua mente, a visão que ela havia tido.

-- Não! – Eu ofeguei, enquanto minha cabeça era preenchida por imagens de Bella e eu, abraçados... E por meus lábios se colando aos dela. – Seu sistema de previsão do futuro pifou, irmã. Isso é impossível!

-- Bella precisa de você. – Ela sussurrou. – Eu sinto isso. Mesmo que eu não possa ver o porquê. E você... Já a ama. Mesmo sem saber disso, seu coração já chama pelo dela.

-- Eu não tenho coração! – Eu rosnei, enquanto Alice suspirava.

-- Você pode correr o quanto quiser. Isso não vai mudar o fato de que Bella está na sua vida.

-- Quer dizer que toda nossa luta para provar aos Volturi que nós éramos capazes... Foi em vã?

-- A partir do momento em que ela fizer parte de nossa família, a luta será dela também!

Eu não queria ouvi mais nada. Eu me senti sem ar, apesar de não precisar respirar, e saí correndo de perto de Alice, que sorria como uma menina travessa.

Como... Ela podia cogitar a possibilidade... De eu me apaixonar por uma simples mortal? E pior... A possibilidade de que ela se transformaria em um de nós?

Isabella não podia se tornar um monstro! Ela era tão frágil! Tinha uma vida toda pela frente... O que diabos, Alice estava pensando?

**Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul...]**

I thought i was a fool for no one  
But, ooh, baby, i'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
But how long before you tell the truth?

Eu corri até meu carro, e me sentei lá dentro, enquanto me encostava no banco de couro.

Droga! Droga! Só o que me faltava era eu me apaixonar pela humana! Se Alice estivesse correta...

Como isso poderia dar certo? A todo instante a coisa que eu mais queria era matar Isabella.

Naquela sala de aula abafada, eu tive que usar todas as minhas forças possíveis e impossíveis, para não pular em sua jugular e sugar todo o sangue!

Como então, era possível que eu pudesse tê-la sem machucá-la? Sem que minha força a quebrasse por inteira?

E eu não podia negar que ela era bonita...

Era uma beleza diferente... Meio melancólica, meio sensual... E ela parecia não ter noção disso.

Seu rosto era incrivelmente suave e feminino. Ela tinha os olhos castanhos mais profundos e cheios de sentimentos que eu já havia visto. Seus cabelos pareciam cair macios e sedosos por seus ombros, e batiam no meio de suas costas. Sua boca era naturalmente vermelha e cheia, e ela tinha o lábio superior um pouquinho maior que o inferior, o que dava a ela um charme natural.

E... Meu Deus! O que eu estava pensando?

Isabella Swan era um fruto proibido! Eu nem sabia que ela existia antes de hoje, e mesmo assim, minha cabeça já estava fervilhando de idéias sobre ela... Sobre que havia por trás da garota de olhos tristes...

Como isso podia acontecer? Eu nunca havia sentido isso antes!

Então, eu fechei meus olhos, e me concentrei no fato de que eu só estava curioso. Simplesmente porque sua mente era indecifrável pra mim.

E no fundo, ela devia ser como Lauren. Superficial e tosca.

Mas... Urc! Ainda assim, eu queria descobrir o que Isabella pensava.

Eu precisava descobrir, se quisesse viver o resto de minha eternidade em paz!

**thought i was a fool for no one  
But, ooh, baby, i'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
But how long before you tell the truth?  
Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **

-- Edward? – Eu ouvi a voz estridente de... A não! Lauren!

Que droga! Parecia que era só eu pensar no capeta, que ele aparecia. No caso, **ela** aparecia.

-- O que foi? – Perguntei grosso, abrindo a porta do carro.

-- Nada, docinho. – Ela sorriu, e se inclinou sobre mim, fazendo com seu decote ficasse bem na minha cara. – Só vi que você estava aqui, e vim te fazer companhia.

A coitada pensava que eu _realmente_ me interessava por ela.

-- Você deveria estar na sala de aula. – Eu disse a empurrando levemente.

-- Você também! – Ela sorriu, e lambeu os lábios tentando parecer sedutora. Pobrezinha.

-- Eu sou Edward Cullen. Ao contrário de você, eu sei quando devo faltar.

Ela revirou os olhos, e se sentou sobre minhas pernas. Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, e ela depositou um beijo cheio de gloss em minha boca.

Eca!

-- Eu preciso ficar sozinho. – Falei claramente. Mas ela era burra de mais pra me obedecer. E sua mente se focava só em fisgar o milionário do Cullen.

Outch! Garota hipócrita!

-- Edward! – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de mentira. – Por que você está me tratando assim? Estava indo tudo tão bem...

-- Lauren, Lauren... – Murmurei cansado. Então eu me lembrei de Isabella, e quis me matar. Por isso, eu me inclinei, e colei meus lábios aos da garota mais irritante da escola, tentando fazer com que a imagem da garota mais... Pecaminosa do mundo saísse de minha mente.

Lauren enfiou suas unhas enormes em meu couro cabeludo, e gemeu baixinho enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Sua língua se encontrou com a minha, e ela se friccionou contra mim, tentando me excitar.

Eu me separei dela abruptamente, e a empurrei, enquanto enormes e tristes olhos castanhos invadiam minha mente. Droga!

-- Edward... – Lauren começou...

-- Saia daqui! E me deixe em paz, está entendendo?

Ela assentiu, e saiu correndo , enquanto sua mente xingava imprecações nada bonitas. Ela estava muito brava por ter sido rejeitada assim.

Mas era simplesmente... Impossível beijá-la, enquanto minha cabeça estava focava em outra coisa... Em outro cheiro, em outro corpo.  
Ah meu Deus! Eu estava enlouquecendo!

**Supermassive black hole  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei em meu carro, apenas com os olhos fechados, pensando _nela_.

Minha garganta queimava intensamente, mas eu me obriguei a deixar essa sensação tomar conta de mim, para que me acostumasse.  
Eu simplesmente nem poderia sair de Forks. Os Volturi haviam ordenado que esse seria nosso lugar agora, e abandonar essa cidade seria como voltar correndo para Volterra.

Eu bufei entediado, enquanto clamava aos céus para deixar Isabella fora de meu caminho.

-- Chegamos! – A voz estrondosa de Emmett gritou, e eu abri meus olhos lentamente. – Credo que cara de enterro!  
Eu rosnei baixinho, enquanto Rosalie ria, e Jasper entrava rapidamente no carro. Ele... Tinha uma dificuldade maior que a minha em se controlar perto de humanos.

-- Onde está Alice? – Perguntei, não a notando em parte alguma.

-- Ela foi atrás da nova amiga. A filha do chefe de polícia. – Rosalie disse, enquanto se acomodava no banco de trás. – Aquela sem-graça.

Ah não! Isso também não! Agora Alice era amiga de Isabella?

Ela queria me torturar, só podia!

-- Ela não é tão sem graça assim. – Emmett riu. – Parece ter um corpinho saudável por de baixo daquelas roupas!

Rosalie rosnou alto, e se jogou em cima dele, enquanto eu sentia algo estranho crescer dentro de mim.

Quem Emmett achava que era para falar assim _dela_?

-- Afinal de contas é pra esperar ou não a Alice? – Questionei mais grosso do que normalmente seria.

-- Ela disse que não precisa. – Jasper sussurrou. – Ela chegará em casa em breve.

Eu assenti, e pisei fundo no acelerador, me amaldiçoando internamente.

Eu estava com... Ciúmes?

Não. Impossível. Eu só a conhecia há um dia. Sentir esse tipo de coisa era irreal. Esse tipo de coisa não existia.

-- Você está mal-humorado de mais hoje. – Emmett falou, enquanto abraçava Rose. – Tente se acalmar, irmãozinho.  
Eu resmunguei um palavrão, pensando a cima de tudo em caçar. Talvez, se eu me empanturrasse de sangue... Não fosse tão difícil ficar perto da garota.

E aí, finalmente eu poderia sair desse buraco negro de emoções onde eu me encontrava.

E eu provaria a Alice, que ela estava errada. E que Isabella Swan, nunca faria parte de minha vida.

** Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night [ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
Supermassive black hole**

* * *

Hello! Mais um capítulo! Comentem, viu? Beijos. :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Crying, Waiting, Hoping.**

_Bella POV_

**Crying, crying,  
waiting, waiting,  
hoping, hoping,  
you'll come back,  
I just can't seem  
to get you off my mind.**

Eu fiquei quase o resto de meu primeiro dia de aula, pensando naqueles olhos negros que haviam me hipnotizado.

Isso era uma coisa completamente nova pra mim, porque eu simplesmente não pensava em garotos. Nunca. Ainda mais quando a cena de minha mãe...

-- Bella? – Eu ouvi a voz de Alice perto de mim e sorri instantaneamente, me surpreendendo por isso. – Você tem aula de história agora?

-- Sim. – Respondi, e ela sorriu brilhantemente, enquanto andava ao meu lado no corredor.

-- Vamos ter juntas então.

Eu assenti, e corei um pouco, enquanto ela quicava ao meu lado, feliz.

-- Eu estou tão contente por ser sua amiga. – Alice falou enquanto suas mãos geladas apertavam levemente as minhas. – Você é tão legal!

Eu ri do absurdo de suas palavras, e nós entramos na sala de aula, indo nos sentar juntas em uma mesa encostada na janela.

-- O jeito que você fala... – Eu brinquei. – Até parece que você sabe o futuro.

Ela fez uma cara estranha, e depois soltou uma risada que mais parecia música.

-- Você é uma boa garota, amiga.- Completou enquanto o professor começava a dar sua aula.

Eu assenti, enquanto me sentia relaxar lentamente. A presença de Alice me confortava de um jeito estranho. Era como se já estivesse previsto que nós nos daríamos muito bem, e que seríamos grandes amigas.

-- Isso vai ser interessante. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Ela me olhou de lado, como se tivesse ouvido o que eu falei, e sorriu. Seus olhos dourados reluziram, e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, enquanto lentamente começava a prestar atenção no professor de história.

Huh.

Até que o ano podia não ia ser tão ruim assim.

**Crying, crying,  
waiting, waiting,  
hoping, hoping,  
you'll come back.  
You're the one I love.  
I think about you  
all the time.**

-- Eu não acredito que já tem um trabalho, no primeiro dia de aula! – Murmurei preguiçosa, enquanto Alice saía atrás de mim, da sala de aula.

-- Eu sei essa matéria. – Ela deu uma piscadela. – Se você quiser, posso ir te ajudar a estudar na sua casa hoje.

Urc! Que sorte a dela! Eu era péssima em história.

-- Aposto como você deve ter mais o que fazer. – Disse sem-graça, enquanto corava.

-- Na verdade, eu não quero ficar em casa hoje. – Ela sorriu. – Edward está meio bravo comigo.

Novamente minha cabeça foi tomada pela curiosidade, mas eu mordi minha língua, enquanto me obrigava a ficar calada.

Eu não tinha nada haver com a vida dos Cullen. Nada.

Mesmo que Edward fosse o garoto mais misterioso e sensual que eu já havia conhecido.

Ah meu Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

-- Podemos ir no seu carro, não é? – Ela sugeriu gentilmente, enquanto me guiava para o estacionamento.

Chovia muito, e eu bufei discretamente, enquanto a água caía sobre nossas cabeças.

Eu corri, e Alice me seguiu, até entrarmos no ar quentinho de minha Chevy.

-- Adorei seu carro. – Ela suspirou, enquanto se encostava no banco. – Você acha que seu pai irá se importar, se você me levar até sua casa?

-- Não, na verdade ele vai ficar feliz. – Mas eu me calei por aí, quando percebi que já estava falando de mais sobre mim.

Alice podia ser uma boa pessoal e tal, mas eu simplesmente não queria mais ninguém de importante em minha vida.

Eu não queria ter que sofrer caso acontecesse algo... E não era justo que eu sofresse mais do que já sofria.

A vida havia sido injusta demais comigo, por isso, eu faria meu trabalho com Alice e depois esqueceria que éramos de algum modo amigas. Assim como não daria chance nenhuma a nenhuma outra pessoa. Nem para Angela, nem para Mike...

E principalmente, eu pararia com a besteira de ficar pensando em Edward Cullen.

Se o garoto queria ser estranho, o problema era dele. Eu apenas voltaria para minha bolha.

Era melhor assim.

**Crying, crying,  
tears keep a-falling  
all night long.  
Waiting, waiting,  
it seems so useless,  
I know it's wrong  
to keep on...  
...crying, crying,  
waiting, waiting,  
hoping, hoping,  
you'll come back baby,  
someday soon  
things will change  
and you'll be mine. **

Nós chegamos em minha casa rapidamente. Alice me olhou sorrindo enquanto descia do carro quase pulando.

Será que ela era sempre assim... Feliz?

-- Nós vamos nos dar tão bem! – Ela sussurrou, e entrelaçou seu braço ao meu. – E eu espero que você se dê bem com Edward também, principalmente.

Eu corei, e lancei um olhar de esguelha pra ela, enquanto nós entrávamos em casa.

O que ela queria dizer com... Me dar bem com Edward?

-- E claro que ainda há Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e meus pais, mas depois falamos sobre eles. – Ela comentou, enquanto íamos para a sala, onde Charlie estava assistindo TV.

-- Pai... – Eu comecei. – Essa é Alice. Ela veio fazer um trabalho comigo.

Charlie me lançou um olhar incrédulo, e depois seus olhos passaram para Alice que sorria enormemente.

-- É um prazer conhecê-lo! – Ela dançou até ele, enquanto apertava sua mão. – Bella é tão legal!

-- Eu fico feliz... Que... – Mas ele não completou sua frase, pois estava em estado de choque. Eu, afinal de contas, nunca levava **ninguém** pra casa.

-- Está tudo bem. – Sussurrei, enquanto caminhava até ele. – É só... Um trabalho. – Então, eu me inclinei, e beijei sua testa enquanto ele passava as mãos em meus cabelos.

-- Seja bem vinda, Alice. – Ele finalmente disse, e abriu um sorriso. – Eu espero que você volte mais!

-- Vou voltar! – Ela fez uma cara maliciosa, enquanto me puxava pela mão. – Agora me mostre seu quarto!

Eu assenti, e nós subimos as escadas, com ela brilhante ao meu lado.

Nossa! Será que ela nunca parava?

-- Huh... Meu quarto não é lá essas coisas. – Falei, enquanto corava.

-- É lindo! – Ela entrou, e logo se jogou na cama. – Parece com você!

Eu assenti, e me sentei ao lado dela.

Então sua voz absurdamente melodiosa, vez a pergunta que eu mais temia:

-- Onde está sua mãe, Bella?

**Crying, crying,  
tears keep a-falling  
all night long.  
Waiting, waiting,  
it seems so useless,  
I know it's wrong  
to keep on... **

Eu senti meu coração disparar, e desviei o olhar, enquanto Alice olhava curiosa pra mim.

-- Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos. – Sussurrei, e meu rosto queimou. Vergonha e dor tomaram conta de mim, e eu ofeguei levemente enquanto me levantava. – Isso não importa mais. E, por favor, não toque mais no assunto.

Eu fui mais grossa do que pretendia, mas não me importei.

-- Sinto muito, Bella... – Alice disse, sem se importar com meu jeito rude. – Eu não pude saber... Eu...

-- Tudo bem. É só... Difícil pra mim. Ela... Era tudo.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça, e peguei meus livros na mochila, enquanto os abria.

-- Agora vamos fazer o trabalho.

Ela assentiu, mas por um momento seu olhar ficou desfocado, como se ela estivesse olhando para o nada.

-- Alice? – Eu a chamei, e ela saiu do transe rapidamente.

-- Sim?

-- O trabalho... Nós temos que fazer.

-- É claro! – Ela riu baixinho, e pegou seus livros. – Vamos fazer logo então. Você vai ver como é fácil.

Eu assenti, e nós começamos a nos concentrar na matéria. Minha mente ainda vagou umas três ou quatro vezes, para o incidente de minha mãe, mas eu me obriguei a ficar concentrada.

Alice estava sendo... Diferente das outras pessoas. Eu estranhei por ela não querer sair logo de minha casa, me achando uma completa anormal.

-- Um dia temos que fazer uma noite do pijama! – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Você pode ir lá pra casa. Aposto como Esme não vai se importar! Eu só não sei se Rosalie vai querer também... O que é uma pena porque ela pinta unhas como ninguém...

-- São suas irmãs? – Perguntei curiosa.

-- Na verdade... Todos nós somos adotados. – Ela sorriu. – Esme e Carlisle, adotaram Edward e Rosalie primeiro. Depois veio Emmett, e logo em seguida eu vim com Jasper. É uma história meio complicada. E todos pensam muito mal de nós, porque eu namoro Jasper, e Rosalie namora Emmett. Edward, por enquanto, é o único solteiro da família. Apesar do rolo com a Lauren.

Nossa! Eram muitas informações pra minha cabeça. E Alice também falava rápido de mais.

-- Um dia, você vai entender tudo direitinho! Não se preocupe Bells.

Eu assenti meio atordoada, e ela sorriu pra mim.

-- Você e Edward combinam sabia? – Ela soltou de uma vez.

E... O quê?

**...crying, crying,  
waiting, waiting,  
hoping, hoping,  
you'll come back  
maybe someday soon,  
things will change  
and you'll be mine. **

-- Você é meio estranha, Alice. – Eu murmurei corando intensamente. – Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

-- Bella, Bella... – Ela sorriu, enquanto sua face perfeita se movia em diversão. – Talvez eu esteja indo depressa demais.

-- Hun? Do que você está falando? – Nossa! Como ela era confusa.

-- Eu quero dizer que as coisas vão mudar um pouco. Mas você vai entender isso mais pra frente.

Tudo bem. A garota era meio louca.

-- Às vezes parece que você pode _realmente_ ver o futuro. – Eu murmurei,

-- Talvez... Eu _realmente_ possa. – Ela respondeu, enquanto escrevia o final do trabalho com sua letra perfeita. – Agora que terminamos por que não fofocamos um pouco?

Eu abaixei minha cabeça, e suspirei, pensando no fato de que eu realmente gostava de Alice. Era estranho... Porque eu nunca pensei que pudesse haver a mínima chance de eu encontrar uma amiga aqui.

-- Acho que... Podemos conversar um pouco. – Balbuciei finalmente, e sorri como em tempos não sorria.

Será que finalmente... Eu conseguiria superar?

** Crying, crying,  
waiting, waiting,  
hoping, hoping.**

**

* * *

N/A: **Hey. Obrigada pelas reviews, continuem comentando, sim?


End file.
